


Royal Expectation

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds out that his wife is pregnant.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Expectation

“You’re…You’re what?” Loki asked, and I blushed. 

“I’m pregnant, Loki. I’m having your child,” I said, taking a step closer to him. I saw his eyes widen, and he dropped to his knees in front of me. His hands rested on my hips and he nuzzled my stomach. 

“Oh, my darling Queen! I will protect you and cherish you, and I swear that no harm shall befall you or our unborn child,” Loki promised as he lay small kisses all over my abdomen. “I hope we have a baby girl. She’ll look just like her mother, and I will show all of Asgard how proud I am to have a daughter to love.”

Loki stood abruptly and kissed me passionately. I melted into his arms and gasped in his mouth shen he lifted me up and carried me into the hallway. 

“L-Loki, where are we going?” He pressed me up against a wall in the hallway, in front of at least seven guards and a couple of maids. My legs were wrapped around his hips, and my skirt was pulled precariously high up my thigh. Loki kissed his way down my neck and I moaned. “People will see, Loki.”

“That’s the idea, love. I want people to know that you are mine,” Loki said, reaching under my skirt and squeezing my ass in one of his big palms. “I want them to know that it is my seed you’re carrying and my child in your belly.”

The maids scurried away and the guards stared open-mouthed as Loki reached between us and unsheathed his cock. 

“I’m sorry, love. I’m so hard. I need to be inside you,” Loki breathed into my ear, and I nodded my head. “I promise I will lavish you with affection the rest of the night, but I need you now.”

“It’s alright, my king. Take me,” I said as I grasped his hair and he thrust himself inside me in one long movement. I cried out and buried my face in his shoulder. “Oh fuck! Loki!”

“Ohh, yes! You’re so tight, my queen,” Loki growled as he started a rough pace. After a moment, Loki grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Loki!”

“Say my name!” He shouted, and I saw one of the guards start palming himself sheepishly.

“Loki!”

“Say my name!”

“Loki!” I shouted, and he moaned into my ear. His other hand came down and started spanking my ass. This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
